Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarolija
|title_ipa = |title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Serbian |logo = My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - logo (Serbian Minimax).png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = Minimax |rating = |country = Serbia |language = Serbian |original_language = American English |seasons = 7 |episodes = 169 |recording_studio = Studio Studio |starring = Jelena Jovičić Mariana Aranđelović Snežana Nešković Aleksandra Širkić Milena Živanović Marko Marković |air_date = |wikipedia = https://sr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moj_mali_poni:_Prijateljstvo_je_%C4%8Darolija |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic |video = File:MLP FiM - Opening S4 - Serbian |video_title = 4 opening theme }} |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |language = Serbian |number_of_dubs = 2 |current_channel = Minimax }} Channel history Minimax started airing on Minimax in , , and on . New episodes in 2011 aired every Saturday and Sunday at , with the exceptions being days and on which new episodes aired at and on which new episode aired at . Since new episodes are aired at . The final episode of season was broadcasted on at . |accessdate=2018-01-31}} The last two episodes of Season 2 were aired as a preview of season on at . Season 2 official started airing on at . Episodes had its premieres on weekends airing two episodes every Saturday and another two every Sunday from until . The last two episodes of Season 2 (which were originally shown on ) were aired on at as a part of Season 2 run. |accessdate=2018-01-31}} Season 3 officially started airing on when first 4 episodes of Season 3 aired from until . Three new episodes were aired every day starting until from until . |accessdate=2018-01-31}} |accessdate=2018-01-31}} Season 4 officially started airing on at . New episode was broadcasted every day until at when the final episode of the series was broadcasted. |accessdate=2018-01-31}} Season 5 officially started airing on at . Episodes had its premieres on weekends airing three episodes every Saturday and another three every Sunday from until . The final two episodes of season were premiered on at and respectively. |accessdate=2018-01-31}} The first three episodes of Season 6 were aired as a preview of the season on at . Season 6 official started airing on at . New episodes premiered every day starting at . The final episode of the season was broadcasted on at . |accessdate=2018-01-31}} Season 7 officially started airing on at . New episode aired everyday until at when the final episode of season premiered. |accessdate=2018-01-31}} Episodes Cast |main_char1v = Mariana Aranđelović |main_char2 = Applejack |main_char2t = |main_char2v = Aleksandra Širkić |main_char3 = Rainbow Dash |main_char3w = Rainbow_Dash |main_char3t = |main_char3v = Aleksandra Širkić |main_char4 = Rarity |main_char4t = |main_char4v = Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4–7)}} Milena Živanović |main_char5 = Fluttershy |main_char5t = |main_char5v = Jelena Jovičić |main_char6 = Pinkie Pie |main_char6w = Pinkie_Pie |main_char6t = |main_char6v = Jelena Jovičić |main_char7 = Spike |main_char7t = |main_char7v = Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4–7)}} Milena Živanović |group1 = CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS |group1_char1 = Apple Bloom |group1_char1w = Apple_Bloom |group1_char1t = |group1_char1v = Jelena Jovičić |group1_char2 = Scootaloo |group1_char2t = |group1_char2v = Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4–7)}} Milena Živanović |group1_char3 = Sweetie Belle |group1_char3w = Sweetie_Belle |group1_char3t = |group1_char3v = Aleksandra Širkić Jelena Jovičić |group1_char4 = Babs Seed |group1_char4w = Babs_Seed |group1_char4t = |group1_char4v = Mariana Aranđelović |group2 = ROYALTY |group2_char1 = Princess Celestia |group2_char1w = Princess_Celestia |group2_char1t = |group2_char1v = Jelena Jovičić |group2_char2 = Princess Luna |group2_char2w = Princess_Luna |group2_char2t = |group2_char2v = Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4–7)}} Milena Živanović |group2_char3 = Princess Cadance |group2_char3w = Princess_Cadance |group2_char3t = |group2_char3v = Aleksandra Širkić |group2_char4 = Shining Armor |group2_char4w = Shining_Armor |group2_char4t = |group2_char4v = Marko Marković |group3 = APPLE FAMILY |group3_char1 = Big McIntosh |group3_char1w = Big_McIntosh |group3_char1t = |group3_char1v = Marko Marković |group3_char2 = Granny Smith |group3_char2w = Granny_Smith |group3_char2t = |group3_char2v = Snežana Nešković 1–2, 4–7)}} Milena Živanović |sup_char1 = Diamond Tiara |sup_char1w = Diamond_Tiara |sup_char1v = Mariana Aranđelović |sup_char2 = Silver Spoon |sup_char2w = Silver_Spoon |sup_char2t = |sup_char2v = Aleksandra Širkić |sup_char3 = Cheerilee |sup_char3t = |sup_char3v = Snežana Nešković |sup_char4 = Mr. Carrot Cake |sup_char4w = Mr._Carrot_Cake |sup_char4t = |sup_char4v = Marko Marković |sup_char5 = Mrs. Cup Cake |sup_char5w = Mrs._Cup_Cake |sup_char5t = |sup_char5v = Snežana Nešković |sup_char6 = Starlight Glimmer |sup_char6w = Starlight_Glimmer |sup_char6t = |sup_char6v = Snežana Nešković Marijana Živanović |group6 = MAIN ANTAGONISTS |group6_char2 = Discord |group6_char2v = Marko Marković |group6_char1 = Queen Chrysalis |group6_char1w = Queen_Chrysalis |group6_char1t = |group6_char1v = Aleksandra Širkić |minor_char1 = Cheese Sandwich |minor_char1w = Cheese_Sandwich |minor_char1t = |minor_char1v = Marko Marković |minor_char28 = Iron Will |minor_char28w = Iron_Will |minor_char28t = |minor_char28v = Marko Marković |minor_char29 = Steven Magnet |minor_char29w = Steven_Magnet |minor_char29t = unknown |minor_char29v = Mariana Aranđelović Marko Marković }} Trivia *Steven Magnet is voiced by a female VA, Mariana Aranđelović. *Milena Živanović replaced Snežana Nešković in all her roles during 3, when she was absent from the dubbing studio. External links *International Entertainment Project (Serbian) *List of episodes References Category:Minimax programming